Talk:Eli Goldsworthy/@comment-26152297-20150228021736
Before I start, I’d like to make it clear that I am a woman because I KNOW when people read this, they are gonna scream “MISOGYNISTIC ASSHOLE ALERT!” I’m tired of all these stupid, annoying social justice warriors running around insulting one of my favorite characters for saying a nebulous word, whilst not holding the real wrongdoers in this whole situation responsible for their actions. For those of you who are crying “slut shaming”, you fail to recognize that: 1) Slut shaming is a very flawed concept 2) It usually only applies to those who are not in a relationship or emotionally invested in another person Clare Edwards does not fall into the second category; she was emotionally invested in another person, and that same person was still emotionally invested in her at time of her sleeping with douchebag Drew. First off, I would not have called Clare a “whore” not because it’s "wrong" (because it isn't a big deal), but because it’s a little harsh considering her character. I mean, this is ''the first time she has ever done something as atrocious as this. It’s more suited, I feel, for someone like Lenore or Drew, a person who doesn't respect others’ boundaries. HOWEVER, I still would’ve called Clare out on her behavior, here’s why: This is a case where it is not just people who love sex and want to indulge in it, but a relationship, a bond between two people. Generally, “Slut Shaming” refers to shaming women for indulging in “no strings attached” sex. But that’s not the case here. “But Clare had broken up with Eli prior to sleeping with douchebag Drew!” NO, anyone who has REAL experience in relationships can and will tell you that breaking up with someone over voicemail does not constitute as a real breakup. It’s DISREPECTFUL; just as much as breaking up with someone over text is; it’s an easy way out and your mate (no matter how far away they are) deserves better. Cut the technicalities, it's still betrayal anyway you look at it. “Slut shaming” as a term and concept makes no sense in and of itself. You can only make someone feel shame if they find their own actions as something they should be ashamed of. If they do feel shame it maybe because: 1) They DID do something wrong like I don’t know, CHEATING ON SOMEONE! 2) The “lifestyle” probably isn’t for them CLEW was a mistake. Clare knows it, that’s why she can’t stand up and say, “Eli, I WANTED to fuck Drew. It wasn’t on impulse and I’m completely over you!” But we all know that’s not the case. She should not have fucked Drew just hours after dropping that voicemail. A day or more would’ve been enough waiting to fuck the school douchebag. She hurt a boy who has stood by her since day one. She IS ashamed of what she has done because she knows it was WRONG. Would you have done what Clare did? A woman who is truly sexually confident, will not care if she is called a ‘whore’ or ‘slut’, just like a man who is called a ‘dick’ or a ‘man-whore’ will not care about such remarks because they know they are not hurting anybody, emotionally invested in anybody, or doing any wrong and both will continue to do what is pleasing to them; AND THAT’S FINE! STOP BABYING WOMEN AND SETTING DIFFERENT STANDARDS FOR HOW THE SEXES SHOULD PERCEIVE EACH OTHER! IT’S PAINFULLY PATRONIZING! Doesn’t this whole concept strike you as a bit belittling towards women? Holding men responsible for their actions (Ex: When Eli kissed Lenore and cheated on Clare, WHICH HE OWNED UP TO LIKE AN ADULT), but when a woman fucks up, and she’s called out on her behavior (Ex: Clare sleeping with Drew just hours after “breaking up” with Eli over voicemail and Eli calling her a whore when he found out), you baby her and call her a victim of “slut shaming” and DO NOT hold HER responsible for her actions like all members of society should be? That is pure hypocrisy. Women are capable of taking responsibility for their mistakes SO STOP SHELTERING THEM! "Slut shaming" is a fatass double standard against both men AND women. We judge people all the time, everyday. It's how we choose our friends, our mates and make decisions pertaining to something as little as how to spend our Friday nights to something as big as our futures. So, a person who is romantically and emotionally lined to another person who has betrayed them, has no right to judge them for it? WHAT? WHY? HOW? If you’re gonna cry “SLUT SHAMING!”, then you MUST also take into account all the MEN who are called ‘douchebags’, ‘dicks’, ‘man-whores’, ‘jackasses’ etc., because those are also derogatory terms used by women to shame men of their sexual activities. You must also exclude anyone in a "love triangle" or anything of that emtional nature because it simply doesn't apply to these situtations. Just one of the reasons why the concept of ”Slut Shaming” is incredibly flawed because it refuses to even acknowledge the shaming done by women towards men. Now, I want to love Clare like I used to, but there are things I have to point out that irritate me about her. There's just SOME of them: The only reason Eli knows Clare had relations with Drew was because she believed she was pregnant with Drew’s child. Clare has never told Eli that Dallas kissed her. Clare has yet apologize for continuously using Eli’s mental illness to justify criticizing him every chance she gets when in reality, his affliction has next to nothing to do with said situations (dealing with Cam’s suicide, whoopin’ douchebag Drew’s rude ass, the fire Miles started, calling her a whore, this drama mess SHE created, etc.) Lastly, she was willing to let her child grow up fatherless simply because he made a judgement on her based on the merit of her actions! Wow, you're right Clare, you shouldn't be assessed by the integrity of your actions, that's crazy! -______-''. That is pure negligence; it's pathetic! The fact that no one has even tried to start a dialogue about this issue but are still arguing over something as faulty as "Slut Shaming" is worrying and even laughable to me. The level of irresponsibility and immaturity in this girl is critical. How does the idea that you shouldn't be able to judge people by their actions even feasible in the real world? Clare, I used to love you, but you’re fucking up in so many ways. Stop, pull your head out of your ass, make a game plan FAST and focus on your baby and your future. If you’re going to get back with Eli, RESPECT HIM like he has respected you. When you fuck up like he did (Morty, Lenore), TAKE RESPONSBILITY for your shit like he did! Him being bipolar HAS NOTHING to do with the fact that you fucked up, your poor decisions and your shitty attitude! Own up to your shit, apologize, and don’t throw things in his face that have nothing to do with the real issue! Also, do us all a favor: If you don't miscarry (which I am still crossing my fingers for) and this child is born, when you hold little Adam Jr. for the first time, look at him and APOLOGIZE to him. Apologize for the burden and worrying you gave Drew, the pure humiliation and suffering you caused his father, and finally, the neglect and disregard you gave HIM by believing he would be better off without his dad simply because you couldn't stomach owning up to your mistake! I don’t care who calls me a crazy Eli stan. This isn’t extreme fanaticism; this is part of a bigger issue. The truth is, people who honestly believe in the flawed concept of “Slut Shaming” go out and police others everywhere they go to be politically correct. It is dangerous! Open your eyes and realize how coddling women does nothing for society except giving women special treatment or a free pass everytime she fucks up. Social justice warriors are holding us all back; they perpetuate extreme hypocrisy, double standards and cater to the overly sensitive and the whiny as seen in the comments below. Also, a small search on youtube or google can give you more examples of this. If simple'' words'' are gonna stop you from doing what you want, and you can't shake off the haters, society is not the problem, you are--stop trying to bring everyone down to your insecure level. C'mon Eli haters, why don't you take a page from Eli's book (ex: Romeo and Jules, driving a hearse, wearing all black, etc.), when you're faced with resistance, just say "FUCK THE HATERS!". I love Eli because I relate to him and he is a genuinely sweet, caring individual who has overcome many obstacles and conquered his mental illness, something that many Degrassi characters lack (perhaps because the writers neglect them so, but that’s another discussion entirely). He's not out for blood anymore or wishes to hurt anybody (except for maybe douchebag Drew, but let's be real, the kid had it coming) like in S11-S12 and when he was acting as such in S13, it was defend his frineds and the people he loves. Eli knows he's made mistakes, he's always taken responsibility for them, accepts them, and works to better himself. That's ''character development. That's why he can walk with his head held high (unlike Clare and Drew). He’s grown up a lot, has slowly become more independent and honestly, I’m fine if he doesn’t get back together with Clare and they just co-parent their child. I love Eclare, but I don’t want Eli with ''this new Clare; this stupid, impulsive, rude Clare. No thanks! And to all the douchebag Drew supporters, Clew shippers and Eli haters, I’d like to point out that in FIrestarter (2), in that minute or so that Eli was onscreen after the fire, he did more for that baby than Drew ever did in the entire season LOL. Eli has his shit together, Drew is narcissistic, rude and selfish and would've made a horrible father! He should never reproduce. I understand why others may not like Eli for different reasons, but to try this character assassination and demonizing tactic against him over something as petty and faulty as "slut shaming" is ridiculous and you look more childish than Clare and Drew combined. “I will reserve my right to judge you based on the merit of your actions. Since these days, sex is viewed, in many ways, and as many of my detractors have said, something that is just for fun and recreational, while ignoring the fact that it is, also used as a means of strengthening a bond between people, I maintain that throwing that kind of bonding power around with no concern for its effects on the mind and psychological well-being of a person, is '''ridiculous'. While sex can be seen as a purely mechanical event, it also has a great amount of emotional effect on people. If sex were purely a mechanical endeavor, and powerless as an emotional tool, rape, molestation, sexual abuse, one-night stands, regrets; these things would have no power and no effect on people. People would never fall in love, they would never experience heartache, they would never experience the joy of seeing someone again after a lengthy absence that is unique to that person, and that's a sad world to live in. The final point I’d like to make on “slut shaming” is based on authoritarianism. People will always hold different views and values based on their unique combinations of experiences in life. To call someone a "slut" is a nebulous term, since there is no quantifiable number that determines if a woman is a "slut" or not. There is no specific number of sexual partners that she must have, there is no specific time frame in which she must've had them. These things are all subjective to the person perceiving that woman. The concept of slut shaming also does not take into account that “man-whoring” and “womanizing” are concepts that exist and something that people judge others for, again, according to their own unique set of values and morals. For anyone to say that no one is allowed to judge someone else for their actions is simply wrong. Attempting to force people to have no judgment of others is wrong. We need to be able to observe other people and make our own decisions about them for ourselves. We all have different thresholds and different beliefs on what is and is not desirable behavior in certain circumstances. No one can or should be able to dictate those subject terms to another. The world is not black and white.” – TL;DR'' “Slut shaming” debunked by Biology: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8DXUdz_1UJA Everything wrong with the concept of “Slut Shaming”: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=etz7LndoRjo